What a smile can do
by Pretzel Face
Summary: Sasuke didn't like bright things. Sakura seemed to be an exception. SasuSaku xJust a OneShot hope you like x
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sasuke didn't like bright things. She seemed to be an exception.**

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**made a few changes not alot. It's pretty much the same.**

**Have a Pretzel?**

* * *

Sasuke didn't like bright things. 

As far as he knew he never had.

He didn't enjoy the summer, The bright clothing everybody seemed to think acceptable just because summer had arrived..

The bright Sun that insisted on illuminating his path and stinging his eyes with yellow rays.

He didn't like stepping outside only to be instantly blinded by the harsh sun in his eyes.

Sasuke easily preferred the shade, the darkness, the bitter winter where darknes lasted that little bit longer. Where he could stay cool and hidden. He could easily conceal himself in the dark.

That was how he liked it.

Nothing to bright. No one to bother him.

There was also the added bonus of avoiding a tan. Where as Fangirls seemed to go even more crazy over a tanned, Sasuke he preferred to stay as pale as possible not that it was convenient in anyway or added any advantages to his day. Fangirls followed him around either way.

He just preferred it.

Hn. Fangirls. They were far too bright. The hot pinks and bright girly colouring of their clothing.

The odd 'I love Sasuke-kun' banner filled with brightly decorated hearts and pictures of roses. Ugh. What a waste of their time. But on the other hand that was time they spent not chasing him. Which was always a plus side.

The occasional flowers they would send to him, expecting some kind of reward or a date in returm. It made him want to gag.

Even the slightest hint of a fangirl mob and he would be forced in the opposite direction. To avoid such a nausiating display of brightness.

Yes, he hated bright things.

Blood. Bright red blood surrounding the walls of his home, where his brother had murdered his entire clan.

Leaving them dead and lifeless on the floor.

The twisted images he had shown him. Just to watch him suffer. The bright red colour of his eyes that scarred his memories.

His heart had long disappeared since.

The blood that filled his nightmares and tainted his thoughts everyday.

One day he would restore his clan.

That was his Goal.

That and to beat Naruto.

He seemed to be a rising source of irritation for the Uchiha prodigy. The constant requests to eat with him at Ichiraku whilst he shovelled bowl after bowl into his mouth.

The bright orange jump suit he refused to take off. He seemed to bring an aura of brightness wherever he went.

His rival. His fellow team mate. His best friend?

Which brings us to **her.**

Her definition, in itself seemed to scream bright.

Her eyes. Those bright emerald orbs that conveyed her every emotion.

Oh, the memories he had of those eyes. The hope that sparkled within them, as she would come running up to him when they were kids. The pain and anguish shown clearly in them, as he rejected her again and again.

Yet she was Infuriatingly persistant and naive always believing eventually, if she tried again. He would respond with something other that silence or simple disdain for the girl.

He never did.

The tears that glistened in those eyes. Overflowing and staining her cheeks that seemed to be permanently tainted with a pink blush.

The same bright eyes that clashed with her even brighter hair. The way is tickled his arms when she forced herself upon him in a tight embrace.

He always pushed her away of course.

She Indeed, was nauseatingly bright.

Therefore it seemed curious to Sasuke, that even in his absence, and furthermore, in the years in which he had returned. Sakura had blossomed into a woman who had turned out to be,

Just as emotional and foolishly naïve as she was before.

She was just as stubborn and just as irritatingly persistant.

She was just as immature.

And above all,

She was just as **bright**.

Yet, as he held her in his arms, and watched as her glistening bright eyes and innocent smile lit up the whole room. He found that he didn't hate it all that much.

And it occurred to him.

That he'd **endure** the nightmares and risks of having everything taken away, of having to see the blood of someone he loved.

He'd **chance** walking with her in the heat of the summer, as the sun shone brightly in the sky. Even if it meant his skin became slightly darker as the hint of a tan became evident on his skin.

He'd **deal** with the gang of fangirls that insisted on hassling him, trying to convince him he could have someone so much better.

He'd **force **down bowl after bowl of Ichiraku Ramen with her and Naruto day after day.

And he'd watch her as she combed her terribly bright locks that blatantly clashed with the bright red dress she pulled on every morning.

He'd do all that and more...

Just to see her smile like that.

The smile that could brighten even the darkest crevices of his heart, His heart that had been shattered into a million pieces, that he had thought had long turned to stone.

Only to be brought back to life by her smile.

Her ever bright smile.

This is what Sasuke thought about as he held her in his arms and stroked her delicate skin.

As he kissed her tainted rosy lips.

As he held her closer and whispered in her ear,

'Sakura…'

'Hai, Sasuke-Kun?' She replied softly.

'Smile for me.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you liked it! Please review even if you didn't, It's hard to tell if it was any good otherwise : )**

**Pretzel Face x**


	2. Author's Note

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**You have given me inspiration!**

**I have a totally cool Idea for a new SasuSaku fic. But you'll have to be patient!**

**Because I want to finish 'Confessions of a drunk Kunoichi' first!**

**As I'm not a great Multi-tasker : ( **

**But I'm always open to more Reviews though!**

**So, If you love me? **

**Pretzel face x**


End file.
